Falling In Love
by CouturePrincess
Summary: Request for cutiebeeo6.It all started when Heather Shae decided she would take her sister to see TNA Wrestling.Heather was invited into the lockerrom of her sister's crush and everything went wrong.AJxOC ChristianxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:First off I want to thank cutiebeeo6** **for idea is really I hope to get often updates on all my stories.**

**Disclaimer:The only people ****I Don't Own**** would be Heather(who belongs to cutiebee06) Christian Cage and AJ Styles(who belong to TNA **

Wrestling)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Dollface",my sister said as I walked into her dorm room at Kentucky U."Why you smiling so big?",she asked."Oh right, your always smiling".

Like always my older sister,Honey Shae was sitting at her desk on her laptop computer.I couldn't see the screen of her computer,but I knew she was on some TNA wrestling site,looking at pictures or videos of AJ Styles.

But,I didn't mind,because it was going to make her twenty-second birthday gift from me even sweeter.

I walked over to her, at her desk,my smile becoming bigger with every step I took."Happy birthday,sis",I screamed pulling the tickets from behind my back.

She screeched taking the two TNA Wrestling tickets from my hands and stood up in her chair and bounced up and down."You got me tickets to see TNA .Thank you,thank, you .Do you know what the main event tonight is?'', she didn't really ask because she knew I didn't like wrestling and didn't watch and didn't know anything about it.

"No",I said shaking my head.

"AJ Styles vs. Samoa Joe for the TNA heavyweight title",she said and began jumping up and down."He's totally going to win".'Dollface you have to help me find something sexy. But not too sexy,because he doesn't like girls like that can totally tell when he looks at Angelina Love and Velvet Sky. And I have the perfect outfit for you".

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thirty minutes later I was still in Honey's dorm room,but now the floor was covered in her clothes. I couldn't see why she couldn't find anything to wear,all her clothes were totally cute and stylish.

"Is this okay",she asked stepping out of her closet,wearing a black spandex tee under a gray jean city vest,black skinny jeans and black patent leath hills."Cute with just enough calm and realxed?".

" what about me?".

"Oh right",she said and pulled out a red Christie top,blue jeans,and red stilleto boots."Cute",I said,and grabbed the clothes from her."Let me go change then we'll go".I went into her bathroom and changed into the I came out Honey had transfored all my belongings to a large red bag and she had a matching one."Ready",I asked.

She nodded excitely,and we haeaded out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:I woke up this morning at 4:00 this morning and already had six emails about the new cutiebeeo6 for requesting,I really like the idea I got from your request and message.**

**Disclaimer:The only people I ****do not own**** would be Heather(who belongs to cutiebee06) and AJ Styles and Christian Cage(who belong to TNA Wrestling)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I thouched the screen of my I-phone 3G._Thank God._It was 9:23,almost time to get out of here.

This wrestling stuff is so it's kind of gross.A bunch of sweaty guys in panties fighting and rubbing up against day totally made me decide.I was never going to marry a wrestler.

I was startled when my sister grabbed my arm and schook it."Do you know what time it is?",she asked.

"9:23",I answered,and I was very serious.

"No event time".Suddenly music began to I said before,I didn't like wrestling,but Honey had forced me to watch soo many times I knew who's song it was,AJ Styles.

Honey began jumping up and down and took her Blackberry from her pocket and began snapping pictures of AJ."Your soo hot,AJ",she began to scream"I love sooo sexy".

AJ must of heard Honey's screams because he looked at us,smiled and pointed to me.

"Auggggg",Honey shreiked as she plopped back into her seat."Did you see him point at totally thinks I'm he'll invite me to his lockerom and we'll spend the rest of the night together in his hotel room,making then we'll get married and have beautiful kids".

I didn't tell her that he had obviously pointed towards me, and that if he had pointed at her they probally wouldn't get married,but spend the spend the night in his hotel room _fucking._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Honey plopped down in her seat statling and waking me up.

I looked over at her and she was practiclly crying."What happened?'',I asked her.

"AJ lost",she weeped."He lost and he's not the he's upset,and he's not going to invite me to his lockeroom".

I reached over and engulfed her in a hug."No,that's not 'll probally need someone to comfort him and he saw you looked really sweet,so he'll invite you and you two lovebirds'll fall and love and get married".

"Thanks Dollface",she said and sqeezed my arm"your always here to make me feel better".

When I released her a guy in a black "bodygaurd" shirt tapped me on my shoulder."Excuse me,miss."You've been asked to accompany AJ Styles to his lockeroom".

"Oh see,you were right,he did invite me?",Honey starts to push herself up from her seat,but the bodygaurd gently pushes her back down.

"No,he requested this young lady",he says and points to me.

"Oh no,he really wants my sister to go",I said seeing the hurt in my sister's eyes."She's his number one fan,and she loves-".

"Ma'am",he cuts me off "if you don't come now you and your friend are going to have to be escorted out".

I looked over at me dazed sister."We can go Hon-".

"No",she says "I wanted to see the rest of the ".

I reluctantly got up from my seat and followed the ended up in front of the door that had a sign that read "AJ Styles".

"This is your stop",the gaurd said and opened the door.

I walked inside and saw AJ coming inside out wrapped in a he saw me he smiled."Took you long enough to get here",he said.

"Um yeah",I said nervously"why am I here?",I asked.

"Cause I like you".He came within an arm's lenght of me and pushed a brown piece of hair off of my face."Your cute".

Even though I was very flattered I wasn't going to let him do anything to sister wa sthe one who belonged her with AJ not me."Yeah,but my sister's cuter",I me to go get her"?

"Nah",he was now standing by a table pouring himself a drink."Was that that chick sitting next to 's not that hot".

"No,she really is cute,and you'd have way much fun with her than with me,I'm a total bore",I lied through my teeth. I had always been the more attractive out of me and my sister,and ever since she went to college she had stayed home at all hours studying for test and exams,but she was the one who belonged with AJ.

"Nah,I'm good",AJ rejected my sister once plopped down on the leather sofa in his lockeroom and patted the spot next to him."Come sit down".

"I'd rather not",I said shyly."I should really go,my sister's waiting".I turned around to leave,but as I opened the door AJ wrapped his hands around my hips and pulled me back in and pushed me onto the couch.

"Why you trying to leave?',he asked not sounding very angry.I was relieved ny this because I thought he would hit me.

"I'm a little uncomfortable",I said shifting on the couch.

"What will make you more comfortable?".

"I'd like it if you put on some clothes".

"That's all you had to 't move,'cause if you do my bodygaurd'll have to go looking for you,and he's pretty lazy".

While AJ went put on some clothes I stayed put on the I left then his bodygaurd would come for me,and when he brought me back to AJ he might not be so came back dressed in jeans and a t-shirt."Want a drink?",he asked and I nodded."What".

I thought aboutwhat I wanted and realized I was shaking.I needed something to relaxe me."Anything with liqour",I said,eventhough I had a year till I could drink legally.

He went over to the table and poured me a glass of vodka.

"Thanks",I said as he gave me the glass.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a few more glasses of vodka I was very relaxed.I found my self,with my head on AJ's shoulder and I was pouring my heart out to him.I giggled as he began kissin my neck."Stop,that's my spot".

"How 'bout we get outof here?",he asked.


End file.
